


Fundraisers

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the school went pay-to-play to try and shore up its lackluster budget, the student body has been forced to resort to rather drastic measures: fundraisers.  And Jensen Ackles is walking around in a cheerleading skirt and there's no way that Jared can resist that--despite the fact that Jensen supposedly hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundraisers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=5150553#t5150553) "Jared/Jensen cheerleader!Jensen-in-skirt public fingering

Ever since the school went pay-to-play to try and shore up its lackluster budget, the student body has been forced to resort to rather…drastic measures. Better to cut the sports budget and make it up some other way, the officials had said, than to cut available classes. There had been a public outcry, especially on behalf of the poorer students, but a few enterprising creative thinkers had eventually figured out an acceptable solution: fund raisers.

Now, normally, Jared’s hit and miss with the whole idea of fund raisers. Some are okay, but some are just plain lame (and, really, _no one_ wants to hear him sing—people throw money in his pot to get him to _shut up_ ). Some, though, give him moments like this.

Since he’s on the football team, Jared doesn’t have a choice about the fundraisers. They are completely mandatory. He does have the ability to vote for which ones get approved just like everybody else, but, unfortunately, he’s just one voice among many. That doesn’t mean that Jared isn’t going to give 100 percent, just like always.

The idea of the bake sale hadn’t been his. He hadn’t even voted for it—Jared would prefer to _eat_ the baked goods rather than sell them—and he’d had his suspicions about the competitive part. The rest of the teams around the school, though, had been all for it. Kripke, the principal, had even goaded them along.

Original opinions about the fundraiser aside, Jared, frankly, could kiss Kripke now for doing all but forcing them into this.

The rules of the competition were simple: all teams were to compete to see which one could raise the most money. The winning team would receive an extra share of the profits and bragging rights. With team pride _and_ possible funds at stake, every sports team in the school had thrown themselves into selling as many cookies, cakes, pies, and cream puffs that they could, some even resorting to out and out bribery. Jared, himself, had conned his entire family into buying enough that Mom didn’t have to bake a thing for the rest of the year.

It was the cheerleaders, though, who had hit upon the winning idea. Cheerleaders fought dirty like that.

…Which would probably be why they always won. Hell, once Jared had found out about the extra incentive, he’d bought a box of chocolate chip cookies from the cheerleaders’ booth last Friday. Jensen, the only guy on the squad and one of the most popular guys in school, had been manning the booth and that had almost turned Jared away because, for some reason, Jensen seemed to hate Jared. Then again, Jensen seemed to hate all football players, so Jared tried never to take Jensen’s pointed glares and sharp barbs personally. Ducking his head against the deathray Jensen had angled his way, Jared had approached the booth right after school—just before he was due for practice.

“You lost, Padalecki?” Jensen drawled, raising his eyebrows.

Jared shifted his backpack on his shoulder—the Calculus book was definitely heavier than it had a right to be—and looked over at Danneel, the cheer captain. “Thought I’d buy something,” Jared said. Danneel beamed at him while Jensen did just the opposite.

“Why?” Jensen asked bluntly and Danneel elbowed him sharply.

“Don’t be a dick,” she hissed and then smiled back at Jared, her face morphing from dangerous to sunshiney fast enough to cause whiplash. “Sure, Jared! What would you like?”

Jensen rubbed his side, muttering, “I’m not a dick…” while Danneel ignored him.

Jared glanced back and forth between them for a moment and got a little stuck on just how incredibly matched they looked, standing side by side. He ended up staring at Jensen for a few seconds, just long enough for Jensen’s eyes to narrow and for him to tilt his chin upwards in a blatant challenge. His courage wilting by the second but still determined to see this through, Jared grabbed the closest thing—a box of chocolate chip cookies—and fumbled for his wallet. “T-These.”

“Oh, great!” Danneel chirped. “That’ll be ten—”

“Twenty dollars,” Jensen corrected, still glaring at Jared.

Danneel turned on him. “Jen—”

“They’re twenty dollars. He can take it or leave it.”

Faced with that kind of ultimatum, Jared had had no choice. He’d fished out a twenty, slapped it down on the table and scampered off with the cookies. Because he’d _really_ wanted the cheerleaders to win.

If the cheerleaders won, they’d promised that they’d do the next fundraiser—a parking lot carwash—in uniform, skirts and all. And, yeah, that included Jensen: he’d gone on record as saying that if the squad won, he’d don a short skirt and be out there scrubbing as well. Jared had the feeling that Danneel had really done some arm twisting to get Jensen to agree to it but Jared didn’t care. He had just really wanted to see Jensen in a skirt.

So did the rest of the school, apparently.

Now, Jared knows that he would have gladly slapped down a couple more twenties if that was what it would have taken because this is totally worth it. Jensen’s walking around in his short little skirt—borrowed from God knows where—and it’s just barely keeping his ass covered. Jared’s hooked and he can’t stop staring, especially where that skirt is brushing Jensen’s thighs. He’s just itching to push it up a little more, to see the white panties that the girls were good-naturedly teasing Jensen about earlier.

This is pure jerk off material for _years_ as far as Jared’s concerned. He knows that a lot of the guys are practically salivating at the girls volleyball team over on the far side of the lot, in their own space, and wishing that they could be over there but Jared’s quite happy right where he is. Besides, it’s not like the guys don’t have enough eye candy to keep them happy—not with Danneel practicing to be a pin-up model as she leans over the hoods of the cars and not with bubbly Genevieve, the girl next door type, prancing around and playfully soaking everyone.

Chad’s being a real jerk about Jensen’s skirt—asking Jensen for a private performance or if he does this regularly—that he always knew that Jensen was really just a girl yearning to bust out—and Jared’s half-tempted to punch Chad in the nose. He likes Chad—he really does—but Chad sometimes doesn’t realize that his jokes aren’t always that funny and each consecutive one has Jensen visibly winding up tighter. …Chad’s probably going to be lucky if _Jensen_ doesn’t punch him in the nose before the day is done.

As for Jared, he’s taken pains to make sure that he keeps a monopoly on the spot right next to the cheerleader’s space, just so he can better see Jensen. He’s tried talking to Jensen but, thanks to Chad, it went even worse than it did last Friday. As soon as Jared had called Jensen’s name, Jensen had stiffened and headed to the other side of the car, switching places with Genevieve, swapping out a Jen for a Gen. Unfortunately, Jared rather prefers the taller one that comes equipped with a dick.

“Hey, Jenny!” Chad calls. “They give you a bra, too?”

“Oh, that is fucking it,” Jared hears and then Danneel’s jumping up to get in Jensen’s way because he’s heading right for Chad. Chad pales and darts behind Christian which probably would have been hysterical at any other time. As it is, Jared’s got other things on his mind, so he steps right in front of Jensen, too.

“Jens—”

Jensen doesn’t even think twice. He accepts Jared as Chad’s substitute and takes a swing at him, fist connecting solidly with Jared’s jaw. It sends Jared reeling, crashing to the asphalt and Jared hears Chris shouting about how Jensen can’t do that and Danneel screaming for everyone to just take a step back and then he just tunes everything out.

* * *

Jared watches Jensen pull viciously on the grass in front of his folded legs. He really wants to tell Jensen that maybe he shouldn’t sit that way because it’s giving Jared an eyeful of the underside of his skirt but, then again, Jared really doesn’t because _he’s getting an eyeful of the underside of Jensen’s skirt._ Plus, the way that Jensen’s currently brutalizing the grass, Jared doesn’t know how well he would take it. Instead, Jared will just enjoy the eye candy, darting his eyes over now and then to follow Jensen’s thighs upward.

Jensen would obviously rather be anywhere but here and Jared doesn’t think that he can blame him. After the very effective right hook that Jensen had smashed into Jared’s face, Danneel had somehow managed to keep everyone from jumping in and her and Chris—cooler heads—had agreed that Jensen and Jared should talk it over and that Jensen should apologize. So, that’s what they’re doing: waiting for Jensen to get over his anger enough to apologize. It doesn’t look like it’s going to happen any time soon, but, at this point, Jared would probably just accept Jensen talking to him as apology enough. After all, it wasn’t like Jensen hadn’t been baited into swinging. It just kind of hurt that Jensen apparently didn’t see a difference between him and Chad. Faced with that kind of realization, Jared’s watching all of his secret little fantasies getting torn up and discarded like the grass in front of Jensen’s legs.

Jared stares at the ground and tells himself that it wasn’t like he had a chance anyway. Jensen’s the kind of guy who probably already has some sophisticated college boyfriend and Jared should probably set his sights a little lower. That, though, doesn’t make him feel any better.

“We gonna do this or not?” Jensen asks, breaking the silence between them and Jared jerks his head up. “They’re not going to let us come back unless we get this over with and it’s not going to happen.” Jared’s lips thin at Jensen’s dismissive tone. “So why don’t we just go back and you can tell all your football friends that I said that I was very, very sorry for beating you up and I can pretend that I am?”

A small flare of anger surges through Jared. Danneel was right. Jensen _is_ a dick. Jared can’t believe that he spent twenty bucks just so that he could help the guy win a bake sale. Well, and see Jensen in a skirt—but that’s quickly getting tainted. “What’s your problem, anyway?” he demands. “I’m always nice to you and you’re always barely one step away from spitting on me! What did I ever do to you?” The little bit of anger flames higher because Jared had spent _years_ trying to get Jensen to look his way and it wasn’t like highschool had a class for that. Especially not when you were gay and crushing one of the most popular kids in school.

“What did you ever—Dude! You and your little football buddies are homophobic _jackasses_ and you want to know what you did? Try everything, jerk!” Jensen rolls up on to his knees. “I’m out of here,” he says and moves to stand. Jared catches him by the wrist.

“ _Homophobic?_ ,” Jared snaps, because that’s a new one on him. He’s pretty sure that he’s not homophobic considering that he’s been lusting after Jensen—dick and all—on and off since they were both fifteen. Jensen’s pulling against Jared’s hold but he’s not getting anywhere. “Dude, I’m _gay_!”

“Yeah, you and—” Jensen gives one last tug, yanking himself backward, and nearly pulling Jared off balance in the process. Jared leans back, though, and the move just makes Jensen end up skidding on the grass, his legs sliding out from underneath him as he falls onto his ass. He kicks, the skirt riding up his thighs and flashing his white panties to the entire world. Or maybe just Jared. They’re silk—completely not regulation—and they’re holding Jensen’s dick just right. Jared feels his face go hot but he can’t stop staring. A hand enters into his vision, flipping the skirt back down and Jared guilty darts back up to Jensen’s face. Jensen’s eyes are wide and he tries to scoot away. Jared lets him go. “You…”

Jared flushes harder and looks away, waving a vague hand at Jensen’s skirt. “It’s um…” He swallows. “I like it.”

“So does Chad,” Jensen shoots back, but it’s more instinctive and lacking the rancor of his previous tone. Jared still flinches.

“Chad’s a douchebag,” he admits. Hell, Chad still had yet to get it through his head that _Jared_ was gay and Chad’s known since about five minutes after Jared. The rest of the guys, though…they were okay with it. Some more grudgingly than others but they were still okay with it.

Jensen snorts. “Understatement of the century,” he says. When Jared dares to look at Jensen’s face again, he sees a slight blush straying across Jensen’s cheeks. He quickly looks down again but that just gives him an eyeful of Jensen’s bare legs because the little pleated skirt that he’s in hides nothing. “…You’re gay?”

Jared nods, still staring at Jensen’s legs.

“But you’re on the _football_ team,” Jensen says like those two things are mutually exclusive.

“And you’re a cheerleader,” Jared replies because it makes just as much sense in his mind. Jensen flushes completely.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He squirms a little, making his skirt ride up higher on his thighs, and Jared has to bite his lip to stop from moaning. “I just… That whole team is nothing but jerks…”

Jared blinks in confusion. “What?”

“Ever since I joined the squad,” Jensen explains, frowning, “those guys have been nothing but assholes to me.”

And Jared’s racking his brain, trying to remember anything relevant, because, if it’s true, no wonder Jensen’s hated the entire team. “Who has?”

Jensen shrugs. “Like Tom Welling,” he says, naming off the star quarterback that had graduated when Jared was still playing junior varsity. “And Michael Weatherly. They were the worst. Everybody else just followed their lead.” Jensen pauses, staring at Jared, suspiciously. “You’re really gay?”

“Yeah,” Jared says and doesn’t bother to add that Jensen’s pretty much been his dream guy for almost three years now. He thinks that’s pretty much written all over his face, anyway.

“And they don’t give you shit?” Jared shakes his head because, besides the first few awkward weeks, he honestly can’t recall any of the guys giving him a hard time just because he didn’t like girls. Well, other than Chad but Jared’s half convinced that either Chad just plain doesn’t remember half the time or he doesn’t give a flying fuck when he’s pointing out the various hot girls. “That’s…”

Jensen’s always been one of the most popular guys in school but his dislike of the football team has always been well known. Jared wonders if Tom and Mike are to blame for that. He shakes his head again. “The guys have always been cool with me.” Then something else hits him. “Tom and Mike never knew, though…” Now that Jared thinks about it, he actually didn’t come out to the team until after Tom and Mike were gone. A little pit grows inside his stomach because he’s also wondering just what might have happened if he had.

“Oh,” Jensen says, trailing off and, when Jared looks over at him again, he’s biting his lip. “You ever…?”

Jared had just about gotten his blush under control but it flamed right back when he realized what Jensen was asking. He mutely shook his head because while he’d made out with a couple of girls before—Sandy, the president of the math club and member of the girls’ volleyball team—she’d convinced him to do it behind the bleachers just to check and see if Jared really was gay (he was—still is)—Jared has been working up the courage to try and kiss a guy for _years_. “Y-you?”

Jensen studies him for a minute, not answering and Jared’s heart is going a million miles an hour as he wonders if he said the wrong thing and that now Jensen was going to kick his ass. Then Jensen sits up and Jared’s feeling the soft press of Jensen’s lips against his own and all thinking processes _stop_.

Because Jensen Ackles— _the_ Jensen Ackles, cheerleader, student council member, star of every single play since his sophomore year and focus of nearly every single one of Jared’s sexual thoughts for at least that long—is kissing him. Jared’s hands fist in the grass.

When Jensen pulls back, it takes Jared a moment to realize that the kiss is finally over because he’s still lost in a haze of wonderment that’s cycling back on itself. His eyes flutter open and Jensen’s staring at him. “Now you have…” Jensen says quietly and Jared can’t be blamed for how he focuses in on Jensen’s lips. He also thinks that he can’t be blamed for how he tackles Jensen to the ground as his next move—football instincts and all that.

They both land in the grass, Jensen flat on his back and Jared on top of him, staring at each other. Jensen’s hands grip Jared’s forearms but they don’t try to force Jared off—they’re just holding on. Taking that as a green light, Jared dips his head and presses his lips to Jensen’s again. He pushes his leg between Jensen’s, riding up Jensen’s bare thigh and though Jared can’t even feel in because of his jeans, he shivers at the _idea_. He’s so close… His hand drifts down to grip Jensen’s belly through the cheerleading uniform, working up the courage to dare to go lower. His fingers play with the thought, dipping downward before sliding back up until he can’t stand it anymore. Throwing caution to the wind, Jared’s hand moves down to where he’s been staring all damn day, finally getting a chance to touch the warm curve of Jensen’s thigh.

Jared whimpers and surges upward like he’s the one being touched, and slides his fingers just under the hem of Jensen’s skirt, pushing it up as far as he dares. He opens his mouth to pant against Jensen’s lips and Jensen slips his tongue inside, swirling it around Jared’s own, coaxing Jared to continue, telling him that Jensen wants this. Jared shudders and grinds himself on the leg that Jensen’s got pressing up against him. To Jared, it’s like he’s just entered heaven—Jensen must have accidentally killed him because there was no other way that Jared could be getting this chance. Jensen’s rocking up into him and this is a dream come true.

Jensen pries Jared’s fingers off his thigh and Jared wants to protest but then Jensen’s sucking Jared’s fingers into his mouth and Jared just whimpers. It’s hot and wet inside Jensen’s mouth and just perfect, feeling Jensen licking at Jared’s fingers. Jared’s dick twitches and he’s about to come in his pants just from the thought of what Jensen might be able to do if it was Jared’s dick in Jensen’s mouth instead of his fingers. Jared moans helplessly, unable to do anything else but stare.

Jensen catches Jared’s eyes and holds them as he pulls Jared’s fingers out of his mouth and slides them back down, pushing them between Jensen’s thighs. Jared bites his lip and waits, wanting to see what Jensen will do and unable to breathe until it happens. He’s so close to those silk white panties that he knows are hiding underneath Jensen’s skirt and he wants to touch but only if Jensen will let him. Jensen lifts a leg up and shoves the crotch of the panties aside, baring himself. “Come on,” he whispers, licking his lips and looking like sin incarnate.

Jared jerks his head up and looks over at the nearby parking lot where every athlete in the entire school is busy washing cars and dowsing each other with soapy buckets of water. No one seems to be looking over at the tiny park that he and Jensen are sitting in, not even their respective teams. They’re half hidden by a row of bushes and partially shadowed underneath a tree but they’re still out in public, in plain view of anyone who just happened to look their way. Jared’s heart is about to beat out of his chest.

Jensen grins at him and draws Jared’s hand closer, flattening Jared’s palm against his crotch and pushing his fingers against a place that Jared would very much like to be. “Do it, Padalecki,” he dares. “Come on.”

Lightheaded, Jared obeys, meeting Jensen’s challenge. His index finger slips just inside of Jensen, the first knuckle sucked into tight heat, and Jensen moans, tossing his head and rolling his hips. “Yeah…” he says. “Yeah….” Encouraged, Jared moves inside of him, pushing in deeper as Jensen squirms. Jensen own hand dives into his panties from the top side, sliding underneath them as he arches upward with a moan, and Jared can see him begin to jerk himself off with short, fast pulls on his cock.

Jared doesn’t even want to blink, he’s that hooked. He rolls his hips against Jensen’s leg and pushes his finger in as deep as he can get it. “Big hands…” Jensen rasps. “Fucking perfect… Always knew it.” Jared jerks his eyes upward to Jensen’s face, startled. Did he just…? Jensen’s still panting, repeating, “Knew it,” over and over again and Jared can’t help himself anymore. He fumbles at the fly of his jeans and rips it open, shoving down the zipper to grab his own throbbing dick, pulling it out because he just doesn’t care anymore—if he doesn’t come in about two seconds, he’s going to die.

Jensen’s fingers grip Jared’s wrist, making him slide his finger in and out of Jensen as Jensen whispers, “Fuck me,” and just the sight of Jensen’s plush lips wrapping around those words has Jared coming, his body seizing up.

“ _God_ ,” Jared chokes out, jerking through his orgasm.

Jensen’s whispering something else now, over and over, and it finally gets through to Jared that it’s his name—a steady “Jared, Jared, Jared…” He leans down and seals his mouth over Jensen’s, eagerly accepting Jensen’s tongue. He keeps his finger moving inside of Jensen and he can still feel Jensen’s fist, sliding against his stomach in a rough fast rhythm until Jensen finally arches upward, choking back a moan as he makes a mess out of his borrowed uniform.

Watching Jensen come is better than any fantasy that Jared’s ever had. He wishes that he could play it back, watch it over and over again. He closes his eyes and shivers because it’s just too much.

Jensen goes limp underneath of him, still panting but laughing in between his big gulping breaths. “That was _awesome_ ,” he says and Jared looks down at him, at Jensen’s happily smiling face. He thinks that it’s the first genuine smile that Jensen’s aimed his way since the eighth grade. It’s beautiful. Jared grins back.

“Yeah,” he agrees, unable to think of anything else to say. His finger’s still inside of Jensen but, at the moment, he really wants to keep it there and Jensen doesn’t seem to mind.

Jensen takes another deep breath and then pushes himself up onto his elbows, looking over at the parking lot. “Anyone see?” he asks, scanning the crowd.

Jared shakes his head and feels a little illicit thrill zip through him. “Don’t think so.” He doesn’t see anyone staring at them and he doesn’t see any camera phones pointing their way which is definitely what Jared would do if he ever got a chance to see a free show like Jensen Ackles getting finger-fucked in a cheerleading skirt. Hell, Jared would be trying to get it from different angles like an amateur porn director. He wiggles his finger a little, drawing a little shiver and another laugh out of Jensen.

“Maybe next time,” Jensen says, licking his lips, “you can use more.” Jared freezes, floored by the expectation that there will be a next time and he knows that he’s lighting up like a Christmas tree, all full of awkward hope, but, screw it. _Jensen wants to do this again._

Jensen rolls his eyes and tugs Jared’s finger out of himself, settling his panties back down, covering himself back up again, and squirms. “Gotta find a fountain or something before we go back.” He lifts up his shirt, baring his belly and the slowly drying come that’s on it.

“Sure,” Jared rasps and ducks his head to lick up every last bit he can find. Jensen’s hands bury in his hair in surprise and lets himself fall back against the grass.

“M-maybe…” Jensen moans as Jared’s tongue dips inside his navel. “…we can just start a water fight.”

Jensen, Jared thinks, has the best ideas.

* * *

It takes them a little while to make it back to the parking lot where Chad immediately starts in on the whining that it’s not fair for them to be getting out of work when he’s been stuck washing cars—that it’s his turn to take a break. Jared shares a look with Jensen and then grins as he grabs Chad’s water bucket and empties it out over Chad’s head.

Chad shrieks as the rest of the team laughs and he stands there, glowering. Then he grabs a hose to get his revenge, turning it on Jared. He misses, though, when Jared ducks and ends up hitting Danneel and then it is _on_. Danneel grabs two hoses, using them like a Wild West gunslinger and turning them on anybody stupid enough to get in her way.

In the middle of it, Jensen ends up soaked and Jared catches sight of his grin before Jensen’s pulling the cheerleader uniform shirt up over his head, tugging it off and showing miles of bare skin. He tosses it in a bucket and winks at Jared over one freckled shoulder and, distracted, Jared gets blindsided by one of Danneel’s blasts. Jensen cackles and takes off, dodging behind his captain, his short skirt flaring around his thighs, and Jared’s never been so happy to be part of a fundraiser in his life.

>


End file.
